The present invention relates to a chiropractic examination and treatment table constructed to provide abrupt upward displacement of a separate headpiece, pelvic piece or member for providing a force to adjust, treat or act upon a given vertebra, or the pelvis. The member is displaced upwardly a controlled distance for a selected and prescribed treatment and adjustment. More particularly, the invention relates to a table for use of chiropractors in administering chiropractic adjustment and treatments for the correction of subluxations or abnormal positions or conditions of a vertebra, pelvis, a spinal nerve, or artery, discs or other related portions of a given area in the cervical, pelvic and other regions of the human spinal column, and in which the treatment comprises a selected, uniform and fixed upward displacement of the headpiece, pelvic piece or cushion.